Beautiful Design
by Sasusaku Uchiha
Summary: Sakura likes tattoos. Day 29 of SasuSaku Month "Tattoo"


**Title: **Beautiful Design

**Summary: **Sakura likes tattoos.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

**Prompt: **Day 29 "Tattoo"

**Rated K**

**Warning(s):**

**Comment(s): **I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not in a happy mood. At all.

A sigh sounded from beside him. "Why are you brooding? I just thought it was interesting!" a feminine voice asked him.

Sasuke glanced to the side to look at his companion, Sakura Haruno. Her green eyes were staring into his own black ones.

"Hn," he replied.

She sighed again, "You're so weird."

* * *

**~Earlier~**

_Sasuke was walking down the street when a familiar head of pink caught his eye. He turned his head to face the girl. What he saw angered him._

_Sakura was standing in front of a man Sasuke had never seen before._

_What really made him angry was that Sakura was practically..caressing the man's arm! She was eyeing the his tattoo._

_The design was a large flame that wrapped around his entire arm. It was colored with oranges, yellows, and reds._

_Sakura ran her fingers across the man's arm._

_"Wow," she said almost breathlessly. "This is awesome!"_

_"Haha, thanks," the man replied._

_It wasn't THAT impressive._

_Sasuke finally got fed up with her touching this man, so he walked up right behind her. The unknown man's eyes darted up to the Uchiha's face and immediately became nervous._

_"U-Uchiha-san! D-do you need s-something?" he stuttered nervously. It was then that Sakura took notice of Sasuke's appearance._

_"Oh! Sasuke look! This guy has a really cool tattoo!" Sakura said, turning toward her team mate._

_Sasuke didn't move his gaze from the brown eyes of the unknown man. The man fidgeted and darted his eyes to the side._

_"Sakura," Sasuke finally said._

_"Yes?" the girl questioned._

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from the man. He pulled her toward the road that lead to her apartment._

_"H-hey! Sasuke! Let go!" she yelled._

_The Uchiha said nothing, nor did her loosen his grip._

_When they were a good distance away from the man and the busy part of the road, Sasuke finally let go of Sakura._

* * *

**~Present~**

Sasuke and Sakura finally reached Sakura's apartment. They both slowed their pace to a stop near the front doors. For a moment, they both stood there in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

Sakura broke the silence first, "Um I'll see you later."

Sasuke gave a nod in reply. Sakura's eyes flickered up to his face before looking ahead again.

"Bye, Sasuke."

"Hn."

* * *

**~A Few Days Later~**

Sakura was curled up on her couch with a medical textbook resting in her lap. The air around her was filled with the scent of freshly brewed tea. A mug of the tea was sitting on the coffee table a couple feet away from her. Sakura was just dozing off when there was a knock at her door. Her head immediately snapped up in surprise.

She placed her bookmark in the textbook, closed it, and set it beside her mug on the table. She stood up and walked over to her door. When she opened the door, Sasuke was standing there casually.

He was wearing a short-sleeved, navy blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. His hands were inside the pockets of his shorts. He shifted his stance slightly to look at her. When he shifted, Sakura thought she saw something on his arm, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

"Sasuke? Hi. What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Hn," he said lazily. Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked politely.

"Aa," he nodded.

Sakura opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let him in. Sasuke wasted no time in stepping through the door and heading straight to her living room. He had visited enough to be able to make himself at home without having to be told to do so. He took note of the mug of tea and her textbook resting on the coffee table.

"Would you like some?" Sakura asked him. "Tea, I mean."

"No," he told her.

They stood there in an awkward silence. After a few moments, Sakura looked at his arm again.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "What..what's on your arm?"

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him up slightly, not waiting for an explanation. She gaped at the sight. On his shoulder was the head of a black dragon. There had to be more than just a head.

Sakura looked into Sasuke's dark orbs.

"Can.. Can I," she started, "see the rest?"

Sasuke held her gaze for a few seconds before removing his hands from his pockets. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and easily slipped it over his head. As soon as his shirt was off, he turned around so that his back was facing Sakura.

Sakura gasped loudly causing Sasuke to glance back at her amusedly. Sasuke's new tattoo covered his entire back.

Hesitantly, Sakura brought her hand up to his shoulder. Slowly, she trailed her hand along the body of the dragon. The dragon was completely black and grey. Other than the black and grey of the dragon, there was brown and pink. The black and grey dragon was wrapped around a large, brown branch that had several pink cherry blossoms.

Sasuke's gaze became half lidded as he felt Sakura trail her hand down his back. When Sakura's hand was at his lower back, Sasuke turned back around to face her. Sakura didn't remove her hand, so it trailed along his lower back, to his side, to his muscular abdomen.

Sakura's gaze traveled from his abdomen up to his eyes. Sasuke noticed that she was mesmerized by his new tattoo.

Sasuke leaned down to Sakura's ear and whispered, "What do you think?"

Sakura closed her eyes completely, her hand still on his abdomen, and she inhaled his strong, masculine scent.

"It's very.." she paused, trying to find the right word, "alluring."

Sasuke couldn't suppress his smirk at her words.

"You know," he said, breathing into her ear again, "the cherry blossoms were for you."

* * *

**Please review! Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


End file.
